Switching It Up
This is the thirteenth episode of Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Enjoy! Episode MeteorMash and Owen are fighting Gamean, who is in a big robot suit. Gamean: Hah hah hah! You don't stand a chance now! Not up against my new mecha-bot. MeteorMash shoots a big flaming rock at Gamean, but he bats it away easily. Owen: Zoom Punch! Owen punches, and his fist stretches out and hits the robot. It does no damage. Owen holds his hand in pain. Owen: Owowowowow. MeteorMash: Why would you even attempt to hit that? Owen: I was aiming for the glass. MeteorMash then curls up his whole body into a giant meteor and launches at Gamean. Gamean: Oh no. He attempts to block, but MeteorMash flies through the suit. It makes an explosion, and Gamean falls to the ground. MeteorMash turns back into Sarth. Owen: You're finished Gamean. He pulls out a rod and fires it at Sarth and Owen. They get shocked, but don't take that much damage. Owen: Hah! Useless rod. Now, Fire Soul! He gets ready to shoot fire, but nothing happens. Owen: Huh? Sarth: Did your power run out? Owen: N-No, there's usually a little something that pops out even if I am out of power. Sarth: Ok, my turn. Time for some Globall! He extends his hand, but the Omnitrix dial doesn't pop up. Sarth: It can't be out of power, I only used it once today! Owen: Wait a second. He looks down his shirt to see the Omnitrix on his chest. Owen: Ok, Dad. I have the Omnitrix. And that means that- Sarth: ......I have your anime powers. Gamean: Ahahaha! My rod has swapped your powers! Now, Gerry, bring my new suit! Garian wheels in another mechsuit. Garian: My name's Garian..... Gamean: SILENCE!!!! He hops in the suit and powers it on. Owen: Well, looks like it's up to me to save the day! Owen brings up the dial. Owen: Rifter should be able to take care of this! He slams it down, and turns into a Piscciss Volann. Vertebite: Umm....Not Rifter, but whatever! This guy can surely- He stops and falls on the ground gasping. Sarth: What's wrong? Vertebite: Need.....water.... Sarth: What can I do? Vertebite: Gee, I don't know, how about using your ANIME POWERS!!!! Sarth: Oh right. Which one? Vertebite: Just use......Bubble Spray...... Sarth: Ok, I think I remember which one that was! Bubble Spray! He uses Burning Mondola and strikes Vertebite with balls of fire. Vertebite: NOT.....BUBBLE SPRAY...... Sarth: Ok, let's try again! Bubble Spray! He uses a Kienzan. It cuts Vertebite's cheek. Sarth: Oops. Vertebite crawls over to Sarth. Vertebite: THIS.......IS HOW.....YOU DO IT...JUST SAY BUBBLE SPRAY AS I MOVE YOUR ARMS... Vertebite grabs Sarth's arms. Sarth: Bubble Spray! He spins Sarth around. Vertebite: Just don't say freezing.....and we'll be good. Sarth: Freezing? Vertebite: NOOOOOO!!!!! Sarth shoots the bubbles and freezes Vertebite. Sarth: Gosh darn it. Gamean: And.....there's my ride! He rockets out of the ceiling. Garian: You forgot me!!!!! Sigh....Guess I'm walking home again. He walks out of the building. Sarth grabs his communicator. Sarth: Amy? We need a ride home. We cut to the frozen Vertebite in a giant tank. He thaws out and swims around. Vertebite: Aw thank gosh! He swins around some more. Vertebite: Mom? Dad? Where'd you go? He looks around but doesn't see them. Vertebite: Mmmm....How can I get to them? How do I change back? Vertebite ponders. Vertebite: Guess I'll just wait for them to come back. He swims around for a few minutes. Vertebite: Grrr...This is boring. Maybe if I just.... He swims over to the glass and starts knocking on it. Vertebite: Mom? Dad? Come on, it's boring! The glass cracks. Vertebite: Ok, guess this guy has super-strength. But now, PANIC! The glass breaks and Vertebite rushes out. He flops around. Vertebite: Water....Water.... He passes out, right as the Omnitrix times out. Owen: *cough* *cough* Aw man, that was horrible! He walks upstairs to see Sarth and Amy on the couch. Owen: Uh, hello? Sarth: Owen! Perfect timing, you need to get ready or you'll be late for school. Owen: I was frozen for a whole day? Amy: Yes you were, now get ready! Owen: Fine. No wait, I can't get ready without my powers! He scrambles upstairs and comes down with his normal clothes. Owen: Bye love you! Owen runs out the door with his bag. Amy: Bye.... Sarth: Do you think we're forgetting something? They both sit up with a jolt. Sarth: We just let Owen go to school... Amy: With your Omnitrix..... Sarth and Amy: Aw man. Owen is eating lunch, when some kids come up. Kid: Hey Owen! Give us your lunch! They steal his lunch and run away. Owen: Why did they bother asking? He remembers he has the Omnitrix. He smiles and ducks into the corner. Owen: Let's see if getting them blinded by Lighthead is fun. Owen selects Lighthead and slams down the dial. He becomes a Citrakayah. Felane: This isn't Lighthead! Dad's never had this one! Why can't I get this thing to work right? He runs really fast into another corner. Felane: Ooooh, we got a fast guy. He snickers and runs over to the guys and takes his lunch back. He then pushes them on the ground. Before they can figure out what's happening, Felane is long gone. There is a flash and Owen is back, laughing. Owen: So I figured out how to change back. That's good. Wonder how Dad's doing with my powers. We cut to Sarth ducking under a desk while a squad of robots attack. Sarth: Grrr. This is bad. Come on Sarth, remember Owen's powers..... He has a flashback of him reading a newspaper. Sarth(thought): Come on look up! He strains but his eyes look up, and he sees Owen watching Sailor Venus doing Crescent Beam. Sarth: Ok, I know the attack. Venus Crescent Beam Smash! Sarth shoots a narrow beam, and sweeps it around the room, destroying the robots. Sarth: Wooo! That worked. Owen is now back at school, outside. Suddenly, some boys come up and punch him. They quickly scurry off. Owen: Grrr. He ducks behind a metal shed. Owen: They don't seem to learn. Well, *pulls up the dial* let's see how they like Ferocisaur! Owen slams down the dial, and turns into Talloid. Talloid: Eh, this is acceptable. He slams his fists down, and knocks the boys off their feet. They get up, and run over to where they saw a glimpse of Talloid. Talloid melts into a pile of liquid metal and goes into the shed. One of the boys looks inside. Talloid: Oh, lookee who we have here? Boy 2: W-Who said that? Talloid: A revenge seeker. You've done many bad things boy. Boy 2: N-No I'm sorry! The two other boys step inside. Boy 1: What's the deal dude? You talking to yourself? Boy 3: You must be going insane. Talloid: You're half right. You're all insane. They look down to see Talloid melted on the floor. He quickly pops up. Talloid: RAAAH! All boys: AAAAH! They quickly run out of the shed. Talloid laughs. Talloid: Oh, this is fun. The dismissal bell rings. Owen changes back. Owen: I'll be home in a flash with Felane! That's what I'm calling it. Owen changes into Felane. Felane: Finally! I get something I ask for! Felane runs home. Felane: Wait, I have track practice! He turns around and runs back. Owen changes back in his track clothes. He gets on the bus and they drive to the park. They are now running in the woods. Owen is far behind in last. Owen: Hm, how can I use the Omnitrix here? He climbs into a tree. Owen: Hm....I've already used Felane twice today, so let's go Lighthead! He slams the dial and turns into Globall. As soon as he changes, the tree branch breaks. Globall: Why can't I work this thing right? He curls up into a ball and starts rolling. He knocks over some people. He then misses a turn and flies into the lake. Everyone gathers around the lake. Globall(thought): Come on, change change change!!!!! Globall taps the Omnitrix and turns into Vertebite. Vertebite: Ah, that's better. He swims further upstream, then climbs out of the water. He changes back into Owen. Owen shakes the water off him. Owen: Alright. Owen starts running and gets to where the team crowded. Girl: Owen did you see? Some alien just flew right into the lake? It's probably drowned by now. Owen: Dang it! I missed it. Owen runs back to the course. We cut back to Sarth in his office with a lot of paperwork. Sarth: Grrr. I'd usually use TickTock to help with all this work. Now I have to do it all myself. Sarth extends his hand. Sarth: Maybe there's a power I can use? Suddenly a ball of fire shoots out. His door is now on fire. Sarth: AHHH! Ok, calm down. Just....try a power. What was it again? Oh yeah. Shine Aqua Illusion! Sarth shoots a bigger fireball, setting his whole office on fire. Sarth: Ok, I know the names, but not the poses. Sarth sighs as the fire gets bigger. We cut to Owen speeding home as Felane. He changes back as he enters the door. Owen: I'm home! He sees Sarth on the couch, burned. Amy is hugging him. Sarth: Oh. Hey. Owen: Couldn't figure out my powers? Sarth: No. You having problems with the Omnitrix? I bet you transformed during class accidentally. Owen: No, I handled it well. I used a new guy called Felane to scare the bullies, then I scared them again with Talloid. Then I used Globall to zoom ahead on the track course. Sarth: B-B-B-But how did you figure it out? Owen: I pay attention to you during battle. Don't you pay attention to me? Sarth is embarrassed. We then cut to the villains in a dark room. We see the leader still shrouded in darkness, and Zeryph, who we can see clearly now, dressed in a blood red jacket, with a black shirt underneath, black and red-striped hair, dark shoes, and dark pants. Leader: Zeryph, you have failed me every single time! Zeryph: B-But sir- Leader: NO EXCUSES! Now, I'm giving you one more chance to redeem yourself. Go kill Sarth and Owen Barum yourself! Zeryph: Y-Yes sir. He teleports away. Suddenly, Sarth's computer flashes. Sarth: We've got enemy activity! The desert outside of town. Amy: I'll go myself. Sarth: No. Stay here. Me and Owen can handle this. Owen: Right! Owen turns into Lighthead. Lighthead: Oh, NOW I get Lighthead. Lighthead grabs Sarth and they teleport. They reach the desert. Lighthead changes back into Owen. Sarth: Be careful. We're not alone. Owen: Ok. I'm going Rifter! Owen selects Rifter, but he turns into Fowl-Play, an alien the same species as Kickin' Hawk. Fowl-Play: Grrr! Why do I keep getting the new ones? But you gotta admit, this guy looks cool. Sarth: Ok, give me the rundown on your powers. Fowl-Play: Well, sometimes the attacks are called different things. Like Bubble Spray can also be called Mercury Bubbles Blast. Sarth: Oh, why didn't you tell me that? I know that one! Fowl-Play: Ok, basics. Sparkling Wide Pressure, just open your hands, then throw an electric ball. While Fowl-Play is explaining this, Zeryph rises out of the ground. Fowl-Play: And Mercury Aqua Rhapsody, just stick out your hand, then pretend to strum a harp. Sarth: Gotcha. Zeryph shoots a ball of energy. Fowl-Play kicks it away. Fowl-Play: Oooh, this guy is a fighter! Zeryph: I am Zeryph, the 1st of the Bloodstone Duo. Sarth: That guy.....no, it can't be.....Sparkling Wide Pressure! He shoots a ball of electricity. Zeryph easily dodges. Zeryph: Hah hah hah! You're no match for me. I'll kill you, and then the world will be ours! He prepares a giant ball of energy. He throws it. Fowl-Play tries to kick it, but it knocks him back. Sarth: Owen! Mercury.... He sticks his hand out. Sarth: ....Aqua Rhapsody! He shoots water waves. The ball absorbs the blast, and it gets bigger. Zeryph: It's no use! With each attack you throw, my energy ball gets bigger! And don't even try to dodge it, it will follow you forever! Fowl-Play gets up, then jumps behind the ball. He kicks at Zeryph. Fowl-Play: Hiyah! Zeryph dodges, but gets hit by a head butt. Zeryph: Grrrr, you scum! Zeryph shoots small energy blasts at Fowl-Play. Fowl-Play gets knocked back. Sarth runs up to him. Sarth: You ok? Fowl-Play: Eh, been better. They see the giant energy ball speeding towards them. Fowl-Play: Use Mercury Aqua Mirage. Sarth: Wha? But- Fowl-Play: Trust me and do it! Sarth: Ok. He gets surrounded by a wall of water. Sarth: Mercury Aqua Mirage! He shoots a giant ball of water. Zeryph: Trying to overpower the ball? Hah! It's hopeless! You may as well submit and die now! Fowl-Play then jumps up and grabs the ball. Fowl-Play: Why don't you submit? He throws the ball at Zeryph, hitting him. Zeryph: That all you got? That's nothing compared to my power! Fowl-Play grabs Zeryph in a full nelson. Fowl-Play: So, the ball will follow us? The ball hurtles towards Fowl-Play and Zeryph. Zeryph: You fool! You're going to kill us both? Fowl-Play: Uhh, nope. I was going to do this. When the ball gets really close, Fowl-Play kicks Zeryph right into it. Zeryph screams in pain, and suddenly disappears. Fowl-Play fist pumps, and Sarth cheers. Suddenly, the Omnitrix times out, and Sarth and Owen are shocked. Sarth: Another shock? Come on. Owen: Wait. He looks at his chest to see the Omnitrix gone. Sarth looks at his chest, and the Omnitrix is there. Owen: That means...Venus Crescent Beam Smash! He shoots a beam at the sky. Owen: Yes! My powers are back! While they celebrate, we cut back to the villains. The leader is holding Zeryph up by the throat. Leader: You're useless. Zeryph: No....Please!!! We cut away to darkness and Zeryph screams in pain, then a cracking sound is heard, and suddenly silence. Episode Ends. Trivia *According to the creator, Owen isn't usually the type to seek revenge, he was just mad for being frozen earlier. *Credits to Brandon 10 for Felane and Vertebite's names. *Two aliens are mentioned in this episode(TickTock and Ferocisaur) that haven't been seen before. *Zeryph's death marks the first death in the series. Category:Episodes